battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Gallia
Page under construction. ------------------------ About the Navy We are the Imperial Gallian Navy. We are the representative of our State, Gallia, which is in the southern hemisphere. We pledge allegiance to our Emperor William V. For far too long, we have been "oppressed" by tyrants. But now that their government has collapsed, we have been able to achieve freedom and free our fellow countrymen from those tyrants. Enrollment Form #What is your RP character name? #What motivated you to join the Navy? (IC or OOC reasons) #What will you bring to the Navy? #What will be the name of your fleet? #What is your GameCenter account? #Do you swear to stand by the Navy and the Emperor, till you perish? Upon admission, you will be immediately inducted into the Imperial Council. Rules As per the Constitution of the Empire, these rules must be followed with utter compliance. Disobeying of any of these rules will result in a demotion. #The orders of the Emperor is law. #In the absence of the Grand Admiral, main command will be passed to the next highest ranking officer. #Claiming of a territory is to be authorized by the Emperor #Attacking a navy is only allowed, IF a majority of 2/3 was achieved in the Imperial Council. #The New York Treaty is to be followed at all times. #Each member will have their own fleet. You are to add your own ships to your own fleets only. #If you're making a land vehicle, follow the designation FV (Fighting Vehicle) or SV (Support Vehicle) #In case of an attack by a hostile nation, any defending members are to assume defensive positions. Political Relations Allies *None Non-Aggression Pacts *None Enemies *None Tech Research *None as of now. Committees Imperial Committee of Technological Research and Development (IMCOTEC) *Headed by: George Seymour (Played by: Silver Spectre) :One of the biggest agencies. Specializes in researching new technology. Imperial Committee of State Security (IMCOSTASE) *Headed by: :Basically the secret police and intelligence agency. Imperial Committee of Budgetry (IMCOBUD) *Headed by: :Allocates budgets for projects. Imperial Committee of Logistics (IMCOLOG) *Headed by: :Decides the distribution of weapons and supplies. Hierarchy Anyone who is Vice Admiral or above is automatically inducted into the Imperial Council. Grand Admiral *There is only one Grand Admiral. If needed, he can incorporate any fleet to his command. The Grand Admiral has immense political power. Admiral *There is only one available slot. He is the second-in-command of the whole Navy. The Admiral has significant political power. Vice Admiral *There are two available slots. The Vice Admiral has high political power. Rear Admiral Upper *There are two available slots. The Rear Admiral Upper has small political power. Rear Admiral Lower *There are four available slots. The Rear Admiral Lower has little political power. Commodore *There are infinite available slots. The Commodore has no political power. Officers *Grand Admiral George Seymour (Played by: Silver Spectre) - The leader of the Imperial Navy, he is a great tactician and strategist, having served the Navy for thirty four years, he is a proficient ship designer. *Admiral Kyler Dunstan (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000) - TBA *''Next Member Goes Here'' Fleets Everyone will have their own assigned fleets. Grand Fleet (Seymour)= HMS Hood (1991 Refit) 1.jpg|''Admiral''-class Battlecruiser These battlecruisers are the relics of an old era, although they have been modernized to new standards. They are our bread and butter. The Victoria-class is a subclass of this battlecruiser. HMS Hood (2018 Refit) 1.jpg|''Sentinel''-class Battlecruiser This is a significantly refitted version of the Admiral class battlecruiser. They have been painted with stealth coating, next-generation weaponry, and a electronic warfare device behind. SMS Königsberg 1.jpg|''Empire''-class Dreadnought These heavy dreadnoughts are the backbone of the Grand Fleet. Mostly seen in the line of battle, dishing damage and taking damage in return. Flughafen 1.jpg|''Richmond'' MK I-class Air Base Essentially a floating air base, while it lacks in number of planes (210), it makes up for it with incredible protection. Totally not Nuclear Option.jpg|''Infallible''-class Nuclear Aircraft Carrier The backbone of the aircraft strike force, it has 101 fighters of various varieties. HMS Incomparable.jpg|''Crowne''-class Dreadnought Based off the British Incomparable-class, they are armed with 9 51 cm guns, and can destroy various smaller vessels in one salvo. Arsenalschiff.jpg|''Daedalus''-class Arsenal Ship The Navy's first arsenal ship, it has a total number of 1312 missiles, enough to deter anything short of an entire surface fleet. Jerries I.jpg|''Princess Royal''-class Dreadnought One of the first dreadnoughts of the Navy, even though she is outclassed by many ships, she is still a reliable ship. Thinness V1.jpg|Constitution-class Battlecarrier TBA HMS Duke of Greybank.jpg|''Duke of Greybank'' |-|Imperial 1st Fleet (Dunstan)= Placeholder Image|Placeholder Image |-|Next Member's Fleet Goes Here= Equipment Vehicles Both land and air vehicles go here (Tanks, repair vehicles, trucks, etc.) A lesser epic fail Centurion.jpg|FV 178 Centurion MK XV - The old main battle tank of the Armed Forces of Gallia, having been designed just after World War II ended. However, recent massive redesigns put it on the same footing as the M1 Abrams. It is armed with a smoothbore 120 mm high velocity gun which can fire at seven rounds per minute, and a secondary armament of a 20 mm gatling gun for anti-infantry and anti-air purposes. It has depleted uranium reinforced composite armor, giving it against most tanks. It uses a 1,200 hp diesel engine, giving it a speed of 56 kph, and a hydropneumatic suspension, allowing an increased firing accuracy. Because of its reliability, there are many variants of this tank. Not meant to be that big.jpg|FV 193 Centaurus - TBA Bigger than I imagined.jpg|FV 487 Challenger - A next-generation main battle tank of the Armed Forces of Gallia, she has been put under mass production recently. She is armed with a smoothbore 135mm high velocity gun, which has a new prototype autoload system, allowing it to have a rate of fire of ten rounds per minute, and a secondary armament of a Gatling gun for anti-infantry, a prototype point-defense gun used to intercept missiles, and a missile launch system for anti-tank, anti-infantry, and anti-air use. It uses Chobham armor, giving it immense protection against most tanks. It uses a 1,700 twin-turbo diesel engine and a torsion bar suspension, giving it a fast speed of 72 km/h. All of these are controlled by a five-man crew. With these features, it is no wonder this is called as one of the most advanced tanks in the world. Never again will I camouflage.jpg|FV 361 Carabinier - The main light tank of the Armed Forces of Gallia, it is used as both as an armored reconnaissance vehicle and an infantry fighting vehicle. It is armed with a rifled 76 mm high velocity gun. It is one of the fastest tanks in the world, capable of reaching 93 km/h with its 420 HP diesel engine. However, as with all light tanks, it has thin armor, therefore it must use its agility to survive. On its standard layout, it can load 5 people inside, including the three-man crew, and has additional capacity for 10 people outside. Long but not tall.jpg|FV 509 Calliope - TBA Weaponry Equipment used by soldiers go here (Rifles, pistols, radio equipment, etc.) Nicht the epidemic.jpg|VDV-86 - The main weaponry of the majority of the Armed Forces of Gallia, it uses the standard 5.56 NATO ammunition, allowing it to have a powerful punch while not generating too much recoil. It has selective fire, which has four modes: (1) Safe, (2) One round, (3) Three-round burst and (4) Full automatic. Having high firepower, its ease of use, low production costs, and reliability gave it a very high reputation among the Armed Forces. The Gazette *''March 8, 2015'' The navy has been made official! Users can now join this navy. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies